1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relaying device and a communication system that relay mutual communications of multiple wireless apparatuses over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relaying device and a communication system have been proposed that relay audio communications of transceivers and the like over a network, so that multiple transceivers in communication areas where radio waves do not reach each other of the transceivers can mutually perform communications (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135291, for example).
For a relaying device and a communication system in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135291 that are configured to enable communications of transceivers in different communication areas, it was a prerequisite that those transceivers are communication equipment of a same communication scheme (analog half-duplex communications, for example). Moreover, even if transceivers are present in a same communication area, their direct communications were not possible if they were transceivers of different communication schemes, such as those of full-duplex communication scheme and of half-duplex communication scheme, those of analog communication scheme and of digital communication scheme, and the like.